dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the eleven-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. In Dance Moms Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. Paige herself was one of the first to be at the bottom of the pyramid, besides Nia and Mackenzie. The reason for her being at the bottom could be that her solos are usually pulled because of Kelly's arguments with Abby. In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she and Brooke were both put on probation, but as of How Do You Like Them Apples?, Paige has been taken off of probation. In Guess Who's Back?, Paige injures her foot and it's revealed that it's broken and she cannot participate with the group for 4-6 weeks, but Abby has her sit and take notes during practice. She also still goes to competition with them. List of Solos Acrobatic Jazz Genre Solos Season One *Gemini *Hot List *Tongue Twister Season Two *Make Some Noise *Tongue Twister (Kelly's Version) *Creme De La Creme List of Duets Acro Genre Duets Season One *Ooh La La (with Brooke Hyland) List of Trios Musical Theater Genre Trios Season One *I Want It (Pin Up Girls) [[Chloe Lukasiak] and Maddie Ziegler] Season Two *Les Divas (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) Contemporary Genre Trios Season Two *Over and Over (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) Acro Genre Trios Season Two *Girl Fun (with Mackenzie Ziegler and Nia Frazier) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us (with Mackenzie and Nia) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Brave New Girl: 3rd Overall at Dance Educators of America *Honey Bun: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Boys Boys Boys: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America Season One Solos *Gemini: did not place at Onstage New York Season One Duets *Ooh La La: 5th Overall at Starbound Season One Trios *Pin Up Girls: 1st Overall Season Two Solos *Make Some Noise: 1st at MA Dance *Tongue Twister: 7th place at Nexstar *Creme De La Creme: 6th at Starpower Season Two Trios *Over and Over: 2nd Overall *Les Divas: 2nd Overall *Girl Fun: did not place *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us: 5th Overall Trivia *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/kelly-brooke-and-paige *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak. *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist. *Her favorite subject is math. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Her dog's name is Buddy. *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. Gallery To view the gallery for Paige Hyland, click here. External Links * References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:11 Year Olds